The New Bedroom
Three months into the school year had passed. My family had moved to a small country town. Our house was standard, two stories. My new bedroom was the first room to the left. It was nothing special, a normal bedroom right? Days and days passed after we finally moved in, something didn't feel right, I stayed up at night having a feeling that someone, or something was watching me. I just couldn't shake it. Months passed, certain nights felt different, I still felt that something was there. I would wake up sweating, covered in goosebumps. Nothing happened for about a week, I told my parents every little thing that would happen. They always replied, "Come on, boy! Don't be silly, it's just imagination!" I was only ten years old, the majority of things would scare me. For my birthday, I got a John Deer money holder. It was a giant tube that played tractor noises when a coin was slid into the slot. "Wow! I love this, Mom! Thank you so much!" 3:27 AM, The Next Night "VROOOOOOOOM" The money holder had turned on! I screamed! The only way it works is if money is placed in! "MOM!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. My parents ran into my room. "What's wrong!?" they yelled. I felt different. My voice dropped to a lower tone. "There is something here." I looked into the money holder. There was a piece of paper. It read, "Sleep well, my child, I'll see you soon. - The Doctor". Who is this doctor? Was it my doctor? Surely not! How could he know where I live if I just moved? Who was this person? Weeks passed... Nothing, nothing was happening. I thought it had stopped... Boy was I wrong. I woke up, noticing a light flickering. It was the bathroom. I took it as just a normal electric problem, (what any normal person would do, right?) If only it was an electricity problem. The sink turned on full force. I noticed a figure, a tall man, was he wearing doctor's scrubs? The door slammed shut, causing my parents to run in the hallway. By then, I was crying, I was too scared to do anything. "Why is this happening to me?" I couldn't not think about it, I was terrified. I didn't even want to stay in there at night! I tried to fight it, I couldn't! A Month Later: Nothing was happening anymore! I was happy! It was over! Well, at least I thought it was. Just nights after I had it set in my mind that it was over, 4:23 AM, my leg was grabbed and I was ripped out of my bed, full force I hit my night stand. Bleeding and screaming I yelled for my parents. My entire face was cut from the top of my left cheek to my chin. I knew it wasn't from the nightstand! That thing had cut into my face! I was screaming, I didn't know what to do! My parents came into my bedroom. The window exploded shattering glass everywhere. I cut myself everywhere. There was no way I could move. My face was ripped, my stomach was cut with pieces of glass inside me. I was laying in a pool of my own blood. I woke up, in a hospital. Still feeling like something was watching me. The doctor came to me. His face, it wasn't real, it was the biggest smile I'd ever seen! Then I realized, it wasn't a smile, his face was stitched up into a curve. I screamed as he put his hand over my mouth. The last thing he said was, "Thanks for staying in my bedroom." I then realized, who had been watching me, as I died that night. Category:Places